


What Should We Do?

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Other, Polygamy, doin cute thing, going on dates together, just cute people, talkijg about dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Ash, Meena, and Johnny are discussing where to have their first date.





	What Should We Do?

**Author's Note:**

> jfc poly teens is adorable

"How about the movies?" Johnny suggested.

Ash shrugged, eyes filled with boredom. "What's there to watch?" She asked. 

He paused, scrolled down his screen, then nodded. "You're right, you're right," he mumbled. No interesting movies were out right now, and none of them wanted to go out in the cold.

Meena twiddled her thumbs together as she hummed a small tune. "Hmm...how about a fancy restaurant?"

The three thought about it, before shaking their heads together with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, like we have any money!" Ash chuckled. She elbowed Johnny in the ribs. "Maybe Donkey Kong here can ask his daddy for some bucks?" She joked.

Johnny rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly. "Haha, very funny." 

Ash giggled playfully, lightly slapping him back. 

Meena watched them joke around, trying to find something to say. 

What could they do? 

Maybe they could hang at the mall? No, Ash couldn't look stand around all those clothing stores for too long without gagging. 

Amusement park? No, Johnny hates rollercoasters. Probably couldn't focus on being in a car that wasn't being driven by anyone. 

Rock-climbing? No, she never was able to get her hands and feet on the little pegs. And they probably didn't have a harness to hold her weight. 

Meena thought long and hard. What should they do? What could they do? What was the one thing that they all liked to do that they could do together? 

Then it came to her. 

"Hey, guys," Meena began. The two paused their tickling banter to look at her. "How about....we just hang out at my place? Like, I have a small karaoke machine, and my parents likes you guys..."

Ash and Johnny looked at Meena, then at each other. Meena looked down anxiously. Was is a bad idea?

"Sure!" Ash suddenly said. Meena looked at her smiling face as she nodded. "Sounds cool."

Johnny nodded as well. "Sounds like a date."

Meena smiled, nodding with them.

"A date."


End file.
